Luffy King of the Pimps
by Mike Ratbomb
Summary: Luffy sets a second goal for his journey: to be the most fly pirate alive. Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1: King of the Pimps

One day while Luffy, Nami and zolo were sailing Luffy spoke up and decided "hey guys im going to be king of the pimps". Zolo asked him wy and he responded because pimps are fly and sexy and get to have any girl they want"

"U beter not say that louds enoguh for nami to hear" Zolo warned him but it was too late.

Nami had heard Luffy and confessed "lUffy im a theif that steals from piratres but i joined because i find u so sexy i want to navagate ur body" luffy wa delighted

so luffy asked "nami would u like ot have sex with me and nami agreed. so they got it on rfight in front of Zolo whose gay anyway so it didn't matter to him (AN: if u want proof that he's gay read some zoloxsanji dujinshis lol) luffy worried that Zolo felt left out and asked if he wanted to join in but Zolo said no his juice was just fine for him.

luffy sighed "please join in we can bond together as hipmates" but zolo still refused and even told luffy to stop sexing nami in front of him but Lufy and Nami continued havign sex anyway.

They had sex untl they reached that chest dude at the one island that i forget the name of (AN: gayman, maybe?) and after they met him athey had more sex ntil tghey arrived at ussop's village.

(AN: is my fic any good? i tryed to write Zolo in-characvter but if any of u have advice on how to write him b etter i'dlike some thank you. also is nami hot enough?) 


	2. Chapter 2: After the Kuro arc

SO Lujfy and Zolo and Nami arrived at Ussop's village after another long night of sexing. after they defeated Kuro Luffy asked Ussop if he could sleep with kaya before they left.

Ussopv said "i dont see why vnot because u're going to be king of the Pimps anyway so go ahead" Uso Luffy got it on with Kaya and Kaya loved it. (AN: i know this is the seocnd time i've written about kaya but don't think she's my favorite my favorite is nami) so they banged one more time, and banged for so hard and long that nam i had to break the two up so luffy would get on their new ship the Merry Go

That night Luffy asked Ussop "is the merry Go male of female? i want to know if its okay to have sex with it" and Ussop responded "all ships are female. i know about this stuff because i once woke up the god of the sea and asked him because i was wodnering abotu that too at the time and he said yes"

"That's soooo cooooool!" luffy then offered to let Ussop join in on a threesome with the Merry Go but he refused and so Luffy had sex with Merry alone in the middle of the night

The next day when they pickedup Yosaku (AN: i tihnk that's his name) and Johnny Luffy told them "i'm going ot follow my dreams and be kingof the pimps. do u know where i can find any hoes" and they said the baraty so they went on their way to the baratie all the while Luffy had more sex withb Nami (AN: that's for u psyoran. thx for the review)

(AN: still like it everyone? i hope so, and don't worry all your favoite fdemale characters will show up) 


	3. Chapter 3: Competition

(an: Sorry for not capitalizing as much as I should in the first two chapters and the Ussop fic. Im a little bit lazy...I guess....)

After he got his cook Lufy was lookign foreward to banging Nami and the Merry Go again and possibly a new female cook, but he soon discovered instead that the cook at Baratie who made the best food and had the dream of discovering All Blue was interested in Nami!

Luffy was so pissed "What a cockblocker! (an: I love that word) Soon i'll have ot move on to other men at this rate because he's gonna take all the hos. He mgiht even take merry"

Sanji was flirting with Nami "hey Nami want to try soem of my sausage" Luffy thoguht ot himself "damn, this new cook is sure pissing me off. Nami you belong to me" and he pulled out his pimp stick

Sanji felt a nice big slap from Luffy's pimp stik as Luffy's rubber cock expanded and reached up Nami's skirt. Nami squealed in delight as Luffy's ruber limb (an: Saw that term recently in another fic) made its way into her tunnel of love (an: same).

Sanji immeadiately felt jealous and so he went and raped Zolo out of jealousy. "Luffy wouldn't let me fuck Nami so u get this mossface" Luffy watched in pity for Zolo and so offerecd to let Zolo have sex with him to get his mind off Sanji's advances, but ZOlo declined again. Go figure

So Luffy had sex with Merry all the way to Arlong Park and blinded several Navy captians along the way with his pimpin' brilliance.

(an: Is it still azny good? I want to know from u, puckering lemon, especially) 


	4. Chapter 4: Luffy's First Real Threesome

(AN: I'm taking ur advice PuckeringLemon and puttign more effort into my sex scenes. Really its hard to write details into sex scenes when you can see them vidily depicted in ur head. But that's what reading lewmons is for! lol Oh and thanks psyoran for thre idea.)

Luffy stepped into Nami and Nojiko's house in Coco Village, looking around him or his bitches. At the back of the room, he caught a glimpse o Nojiko shedding her feminine garments as his shaft grew turgid and began to stretch. Eventually it stretched so long on it's own that it almost reached Nojiko's mougth but Nami jumped in.

"We're still gettign ready for our thresome" Nami ejaculated. (AN: Literelly too. It actually happens.) I'm not naked yet.

"Iv can have my gum gum help you get undressed" Luffy replied as he slipped his manroot up into her shirt and removed it as she screamed. Luffy then forcibly unbuckled her bra and yanked the two of them by thre boobs down onto the floor. (AN: Saw yanking by the boobs happen in a TDI lemon I read, like?)

After he dragged them down onto the floor, Luffy's gum gum entered his favorite ho, Nami. "This feels good fo shizzle" she moaned like a ho as Luffy got more and more inside of her. Before he could cum, he pulled out his shaft and came onto Nojiko's face, who squealed in ecstacy.

As Nojimko licked up the cum, she told Luffy "fuck me next" and Luffy's manhood obeyed. He went all inside of her too, causing Nojiko to let out scream after scream "Harder" as Luffy pounded her harder and harder.

"Damn I wish I could spend more time hear with you bling-lovin' bitches" Luffy said in his pimpin' style. "i wish i could fuck you until my Li'l Luffy was no more. You make me wanna do it all night long."

It was a long night of fucking nonstop and moaning on the part of both Nojiko and Nami, who were both in ecstacy. Nami said it was better sex then Alrong ever gave her because Arlong's dick couldn't srtretch and therefor only reached three or four inches.

(AN: What do u tihnk? Like I said, I made my sex scene more detaled. Damn, are Nami and Nojiko sexy! Just realized Nojiko is almost as hot as Nami after rewtching the Arlong episodes. I only wish i could have sex with them like Luffy.) 


End file.
